Ron's and Hermione's! Confession
by Kendra Spencer
Summary: It's my first shot at fanfics & romance, so pls be nice & R&R! :) Ron’s gonna meet a BeAuTiFuL girl and he’s gonna use her to make Hermione jealous, coz she’s been closer to Harry nowadays but what he didn’t know is that Hermione’s using Harry t
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own Harry Potter nor does anyone in this freakin' world except J.K Rowling… Aight?_

Its my first shot at fiction writing and romance! Just read it, R&R please!!! ; )   

Bazta, just read it mga tsong-go!!

It's just one of those stupid fics on romance. 

Except in the future, Ron's gonna meet a BeAuTiFuL girl. Ron's gonna use her to make Hermione jealous, coz she's been closer to Harry nowadays but what he didn't know is that Hermione's using Harry to make Ron jealous!! Funny world innit? 

Right, I already fixed this junk-worthy story. I always hated romance. Eww… But my ego here…*swelling and glaring at R* *R: HeHe* Well, just read it, as I've said for the… (1,2,3,4) fourth time. I know its dum. Don't make me feel worse. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER I: Chocolate frog thoughts and canary cream dreams

Ronald Weasley woke up groggily on a bright August morning. He blinked several times to rid himself of sleepiness. He sat up and glanced at the bed made beside his own, and saw a still sleeping Harry Potter hugging his pillow. _It must be very early_, he thought, as Harry was always the first to get up every morning. But as Ron looked at the alarm clock in his bedside table, it read 7:30 am. He decided that Harry had a dreamless sleep, as his dreams are often the reason he gets up so early. Ron laid back in his bed, he didn't go back to sleep, but he didn't want to go down yet either. He could hear the frying pan sizzling downstairs which meant that his mum was up and making breakfast. None of his siblings were awake yet. Ron turned and stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember the dream he had. It was a good one. He dreamt that they won the Quidditch Cup because of him, for the first time in his life, he got all the credit. He was standing in the Great Hall to receive the cup, and as a smiling Dumbledore pressed the gleaming cup in his hands, a wild applause went over the tables of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff rejoicing the defeat of Slytherin once again. Snape was looking murderous, and so was the rest of the Slytherins. Everyone was looking up at him, cheering, his best friend Harry Potter in the crowd clapping like everyone else, a beaming Hermione Granger—_Hermione Granger_. Ron turned again and now he was facing the window, the sun had risen and a beam of it entered his room. Ron had a weird kind of feeling inside him, but he couldn't explain it.

_Hermione Granger_, her name echoed inside his head. She was the only girl he ever loved, the only girl he ever cared about s0o0o much, and possibly the only girl he ever thought about _this _much. He was in love with brainy know-it-all Hermione alright. For 6 years, they have been friends, and he had been trying to keep the secret from her, but he had been dropping quite a lot of hints already. Like, he suffered belching slugs on their 2nd year because Draco Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood, when he almost blew his top when Draco Malfoy's spell, which was supposed to hit Harry but it hit Hermione instead and her teeth began lengthening and Snape didn't care, when they had a row because he was upset that she went with Viktor Krum in the Yule ball instead of _him_, and lots more others. He remembered his first Quidditch game, where Hermione kissed him on the cheek, he couldn't forget that day. Knowing Hermione, he supposed she knew it already and was only afraid that it might destroy their friendship if she ever pointed it out. He loved her. Fire or water would not break his love for her. Not even Professor Severus Snape, the most hated teacher in Hogwarts. _Fucking goddamn teacher, why was he even hired?!_ Ron thought malevolently, as Professor Snape crossed his thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About two thousand miles away from the Burrow, a bushy brown haired girl named Hermione Granger woke up from her Queen-sized bed in her house in London. She remembered they were going shopping in Diagon Alley today.  "Honey!! Are you awake? We're going to Diamond Alley!!" yelled Mrs. Granger. Hermione dressed, and went downstairs. Their maid was placing a bowl, a spoon, a glass of orange juice, and a box of cereal and a jug of milk in the "Lazy Susan" in their circular table. She seated herself, and poured cereal and milk in her bowl. Her parents were not with her on the table again. _Another meeting or appointment again…_ She thought contemptuously. "There you are… Now Hermione, we have another meeting today," her mother said, planting a large kiss on Hermione's cheek. _I knew it,_ Hermione thought bitterly. "We're going to drop you off Diamond Alley, alright dear?" "Yes Mum, and it's _Diagon, _not_ Diamond,_" she replied tersely. "Yes, dear Diakon Alley, now hurry up, we don't want to be late…" Mrs. Granger said absent-mindedly, pulling and answering a ringing cellphone in her handbag. "Yes, Ms. Patterson, we're coming… Yeah, we just have to drop of my daughter to Dia- to buy her school things… He's not coming? But he's one of the important board mem- Oh really?! Due form my foot!" her mother ranted in the phone. Hermione wiped her mouth and ran off to her room. It was always like this. She never got to spend time with her family, that's why she found a family in her friends. She loved her friends dearly, especially- _Ron_. He always stood by her, always was there for her and always stuck up for her. She loved him, not just as a friend. She always thought of him, the thought of doing everything for him when she studied. Perhaps that was the reason she was the top witch in Gryffindor. She had already kissed him, but only on the cheek. Her thoughts were skidded to halt by their car horn and a "Honey hurry up!!" by her mom. Startled, Hermione hurriedly took a quick shower, picked a wardrobe and hastily put them on. She picked up her handbag, ran to the yard. Her parents were already in the car. She entered and slammed the door shut. "What took you so long?" asked her dad, glancing at his watch. "Sorry," she mumbled. Her father revved the car up, and sped off in the highway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back to Ron: 

Ron was reminiscing the times he and Hermione shared together when- "Are you people up yet?! It's already 8:30!!" his mother ranted from downstairs. Ron was surprised he was daydreaming for an hour already. He quickly stood up, fixed his sheets, changed, and tapped his best friend. Harry stirred and put on his glasses, squinting his eyes when a ray of sunlight met his eyes. "Come on, Mum's already shouting herself hoarse," Ron said, helping Harry folding his blanket. "I'll be downstairs alright? And hurry up!" he added as he descended the stairs. 

    His mum was already sipping coffee at their scrubbed wooden table with his father who was reading the Daily Prophet. "Well? Are they up yet?" said Mrs. Weasley impatiently, "We're going to Diagon Alley today. "How d'you expect to get decent school things if we go there so late?!" Ron just shrugged and pulled a plate of sausages toward him. Just then, Harry and the rest of his siblings came down the stairs, already dressed. "Finally! You're up! Hurry or we'll be picking up scraps of your school things in Diagon Alley," his mother ranted. After a good breakfast, they assembled in front of the fireplace, the Floo powder bag in Mr. Weasley's hand. "OK, who goes first?" he asked shaking the bag slightly. "I will," Ron volunteered. He took a pinch, through it into the fire, and as the flames turned green, he bellowed "Diagon Alley!" and was swept inside the fire. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* -=*=- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what d'ya think? Should I continue? Was it that bad? Just tell me! 

*wink* *wink* 

K: What dya think m'darling?

R: Not bad for a starter…

K: Ya think? 

R: Yep.

K: Thanx!!

*Ei, I'm planning to put fucking swearwords on dis goddamn fanfic. Hey, I already did!! J*

Thanks everyone! Love ya'll!!! 


	2. Ron's being too obvious, he's dum!

CHAPTER II:  Ron's being too obvious, he's dum!

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own Harry Potter nor does anyone in this freakin' world except J.K Rowling… Aight?_

Nothing happens here people, no action or anything! (It's boring, Kendra…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a swirl of color, soot and fireplaces, Ron landed smoothly in the platform. He dusted his clothes off, and waited for his companions. When everyone was out in the open, they made their way to Gringotts, the wizard's bank. After the wild cart ride, in which Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went slightly sick, they each made their way to buy their school things. "Now be careful, and you're to meet us in Flourish and Blotts in 3 hours!" Mrs. Weasley reminded her children, "And don't talk to strangers, Ginny!" she called. "YES, Mum!" chanted Ginny impatiently, as she ran off to buy her things.

Harry was just buying the Ron and himself a big ice cream cone in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor when a familiar voice behind them made Ron's stomach do a somersault making him choke on his ice cream. "Well, there you two are! I've been looking all over for you!" Hermione Granger said, "How're you?" "Fine," Ron answered quickly. "What he said," Harry added. "Blueberry and vanilla please, with white chocolate bits," (A/N: I like that ice cream. Yum!!) she asked the man behind the bar politely, she took out some silver Sickles and bronze Knuts and put it on the counter. Her ice cream was given and she sat down with her friends, eating their ice cream in silence. Once they finished, Ron asked her, "So, how's your holiday?" 

"Oh, it was okay," 

"Where were you? You never told us in your letters," Harry asked anxiously.

"We went in various places, alright? One day I'll be at home, then the next in Germany, Paris, blah, blah..," Hermione's voice trailed off.

"That must be fun," Ron said enviously

"Oh, honestly, it wasn't all fun, you know. You have to wake up early every morning to catch flights, then the whole day you'll be sitting in an airplane, having your legs cramped up, then when you arrive, you sit some more on a cab, then you have to take a bath even if you're dead tired and _then_, if dad has another dentistry meeting in another place, you get up in the morning and _do it all over again_," she explained, her voice sort of exasperated and impatient. "There's almost no time for homework and sightseeing,"

"Well, at least you got to travel to different places," Harry argued.

"Yes, I supposed so," Hermione said, and then added brightly, "I was able to research more on that essay Professor Snape asked us to do. But now, it's 5 feet more than he asked! I do hope it's alright,"

"He'd probably take points off," said Harry darkly, "He'd love an excuse to take points off us,"

Hermione looked slightly crestfallen. 

"Well, how about you two? How was your holiday?"

Harry talked about their vacation in the Burrow but Ron wasn't entirely listening. He was staring at her with a glazed look, observing her face, her hazel brown eyes, which to him, always shined brightly, her bushy brown that always flew behind her when she walked, her-

"Ron? RON?!" Hermione yelled, waving a hand in front of him. Ron snapped out of it. He shook his head, and ran a hand over his red hair. "What?!" he snapped back. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I was asking you if you'd already done your homework," "Um, yeah, I'm done… I mean, er, not yet, but, I'm, um, almost done," he answered clumsily. Harry and Hermione raised eyebrows. 

"Oh, will you look at the time?" Ron changed the subject nervously, "Better buy our things now, the earlier, the better!" Ron knew he was behaving strangely today. Harry and Hermione exchanged dark looks and followed him to the Apothecary to replenish their set of potion ingredients which were running quite low.

"What's up with him?" Hermione asked Harry, "I dunno," Harry answered. Harry walked forward to ask the man for 3 sets of 7th year potion ingredients. "Funny guy, your friend," the man observed, eyeing Ron weirdly. "Asked me for parchment and quill," he wrapped their purchases, shaking his head. Harry just shrugged. They went about in Diagon Alley, shopping for their school things, and looking longingly at the handsome items laden in cushions or highly polished glass showcases inside the windows in the cobbled street in Diagon Alley. 

They went to Flourish and Blotts 3 hours later, to buy their books and meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 

"There you are! Oh, hello Hermione!" greeted Mrs. Weasley warmly, giving Hermione a hug. "Where's Ginny?" Just then, Virginia Weasley entered the store, with her own set of shopping bags. Molly Weasley ushered her in an asked in a stern voice, "Ginny, what are all those bags?" "Ermm, school stuff?" she replied with a duh-what-do –you-think-i-bought-fucking-bombs voice. "Where're the twins? They're just with us to buy joke shop junk!" "Here they come,"

"Hello, everyone!" greeted Fred & George jovially. "Hermione, good ta see you!" they said patting Hermione in the shoulders.

"All right you two, what've you got there?!" demanded Mrs. Weasley, pointing to two green shopping bags. 

"Nothing, just a few firecrackers, candies, stuff like that, the usual joke shop _junk_." George answered, sarcastically.

"For goodness sake you two are eighteen! Can't you grow up?" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Mum, they may take the youth out of us, but they can't take the jokers in us." Fred said, a twinkle in his eye. Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes, gave them one last patronizing look, marched to the counter, then asked for the books they needed. They paid several gold Galleons, collected some change. As they were walking towards the exit, "Well, I'll see you two on September first…" Hermione said. Suddenly-

_Thud._

Fred, George and Ginny snickered. It was Ron. He was beside Harry and closest to the glass door. He was gazing at Hermione again and he didn't see he was about to be hit. He bumped his head in Flourish and Blotts' glass door. He shook his head and rubbed a patch on his forehead which was slightly pink. "Ron, you okay?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah, It's just that- I didn't see it..."

"What is wrong with you today?!?" asked Hermione

"Nothing- just a hangover, maybe,"

It was a good thing Mrs. Weasley see him, else he'd be the cause of her ranting.

All too soon, it was time to go home. It would be a whole week before he could see Hermione Granger's face again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione waved goodbye to her friends on their way to the fireplace that would bring them back to Burrow. She made her way alone to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in one of the brass chairs. She thought sadly, "He's thinking of someone, who?" Hermione glanced at her watch then at the dusty window for any sign of their car.  She rested her chin on her hand and thought about everything that happened today. "He's so… clumsy and jumpy today," Ron was indeed well, clumsy. But the babble inside the dark pub didn't drown down Hermione Granger's thoughts of Ron Weasley. 

A red car finally stopped outside, and Mr. Granger waved by the door and Hermione was virtually reading her own poems inside her head and in a daze through out the trip back home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

R: I'm telling ya, it's boring!!!

K: I know it is!

R: Put some action on the next!

K: Why're you telling me to write romance again?

R: Coz you're a girl, you're my AE, and you will pay me P1000 if you don't!

K: Aw fuck, why am I stuck with an ego like you?!?!?

Yeah, and just wait for the next chap, aight? 

Thanks again!!! J !! 


End file.
